


Carrie and the Magic Railway

by T_Rex_1000



Category: Carrie (2013), Carrie - Stephen King, Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Rex_1000/pseuds/T_Rex_1000
Summary: Looking to escape Chamberlain after the Black Prom, Carrie White ends up traveling with a young man to a beautiful island where she would finally make friends. They just aren't the kind of friends you'd expect them to be. Crossover between the 2013 Carrie and Thomas & Friends. Comments are appreciated.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

The sky slowly turned bright orange with the sunset as a young man began to depart for home. His name was William Richardson, though most people called him Will. He was 19 years old, had short, brown hair, grey eyes and an average build. He had moved to the small town of Chamberlain, Maine a few months ago in, order to experience life there. Will was able to get a job working at the Chamberlain Railway as well as a small apartment for himself.

He met some fairly nice people and overall enjoyed his stay in Chamberlain. However, he soon had his fill of Maine and proceeded to quit his job and move out of the apartment. After saying goodbye to the friends he made, Will took what little possessions he hade and began the journey home. "Goodbye" he told them and they wished him safe travels. Although he couldn't help but feel a little sad as he walked by the box cars.

He had heard that the local high school, Ewan High, had burned down last night during its senior prom and was wondering how many people were able to make it out alive. The young man had no info on how the high school had burned down. He didn't really watch television, so he relied on the newspaper and word of mouth for news. As he thought about this, Will suddenly caught sight of someone running quickly behind one of the box cars, as if they were trying not to be seen by anyone. "Who could that be?" he wondered and carefully walked over to investigate.

A small female figure hurried quickly out of sight among the box cars, hoping she hadn't been spotted. Taking one look at the car in front of her, she waved her hand and the car door slid open on its own. The girl wasted no time and jumped inside, closing the door behind her with another motion of her hand. Once she was in complete darkness, she sat against the back wall among the car's contents with her knees up to her chest. The girl, who's name was Carrie White, hoped that a train would soon take her as far away from Chamberlain as possible.

She couldn't remain there after the horrible tragedy she had committed last night at her senior prom. Both students and teachers killed by Carrie's telekinetic abilities in an act of revenge for being covered in pig's blood in front of everyone by Chris Hargensen. All of the major news networks had been covering Carrie's mysterious disappearance after the prom massacre and her picture was shown all over TV. She herself could hardly believe she'd survived the destruction of her house.

Last Night

Stones continued to demolish the White household as Carrie cradled her deceased mother, who she had killed in self-defense, while the girl awaited her own inevitable death. One stone finally managed to strike her in the side of the head, sending her into unconsciousness. The house then caved in around the two, reduced to a pile of smashed wood and glass.

On the sidewalk, Sue Snell, a former tormentor of Carrie at Ewan High, looked on in despair. She wanted to make up for all the trouble she had helped cause the bullied teen over the years by having her boyfriend, Tommy Ross, take her to the prom. That plan had ultimately been ruined by her former friend, Chris, and her boyfriend, Billy Nolan, with the pig's blood. The two were later killed by Carrie's hand. Afterward, sue at least wanted to comfort the traumatized girl and save her from her home's destruction, but she even failed at doing that.

Now Carrie was gone. Knowing that there was nothing else she could do, Sue started off towards her own house. Tears pouring out of her eyes as she did so. But if she had stayed just a few minutes longer, she would've seen the debris of the White's house shift and part to allow Carrie to float out onto the front lawn. A kind of self-preservation function had been triggered inside her as soon as she was knocked out, which caused her to form an invisible shield preventing her from being crushed underneath the collapsing house as well as lift herself out from the wreckage. After this, she shakily walked away from her old home, eyes nearly closed as if she were sleep walking. Carrie only regained consciousness an hour later and found herself in the middle of a wooded area.

Present

Carrie's eyes watered as she remembered the events of the previous night. After avoiding certain death, she discarded her nightgown for a large, filthy brown hoodie, a pair of dirty black pants, ruined sneakers and a slightly torn red t-shirt that she knew wouldn't be missed from a dumpster. Carrie had been too physically and emotionally drained to make any long-distance trips. So, she found a secure place to keep hidden, spend the night and make plans to leave chamberlain the next day.

The girl now suffered from an enormous amount of guilt over the number of people she had slaughtered, whether they had a hand in Carrie's life long torment or not. She could only hope to put as much distance between herself and Maine as possible and make a quiet new start someplace where she wouldn't be recognized. Though she would be forever haunted by what happened at her senior prom. Suddenly, Carrie heard movement outside the box car. She tensed as she heard footsteps. Someone was slowly approaching the car door.

Will finally reached the box car that he had heard the figure vanish into. Taking out a flashlight from the bag he was carrying and switching it on, he prepared to confront whoever it was inside. Placing a hand on the door, he slid it open and shown his light through. He was then met with the sight of a teenage girl, probably 17 or so, who jumped up from where she was sitting, eyes widened in fear. Will could see that she had long and unclean blonde hair, was wearing a most filthy outfit and had patches of dried dirt covering her face and hands.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked in his soft British accent. He then noticed she was beginning tremble slightly. "Hey, it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you" Will told her, raising his empty hand in an attempt to keep her calm. "I was simply curious to know why you were hiding yourself inside this car." The girl was still shaking but made no other movements. "What's your name?" the young man asked. He got no response. "My name is William, but you can call me Will" he said, choosing to use a more friendly tone to put her at ease. Carrie was somewhat surprised. This man somehow hadn't recognized her face despite all the media coverage she had gotten recently.

She was, however, considering using her powers to get out of this situation, but she didn't want to draw anymore attention to herself. And there was a chance he hadn't learned the connection between her name and last night's massacre. So, deciding to take a gamble, she finally spoke. "C-Carrie" the girl told him in a shaky voice. "Ok Carrie, would you care to tell me why you were hiding inside of this box car?" Will asked. There was a pause before she said "I wanted to leave Maine". "In a box car? You didn't have any money for a train or bus ticket?" asked the young man.

Carrie shook her head. "Do your parents know your out here?" The girl stared at him warily. "Look, I won't report you to the police or anything like that. It's just that your mother and father must be worried about you" Will told her. Carrie's expression saddened, looking down at the floor of the car as tears began to run down her face. She replied in a low voice "They're both dead." William felt sorry for her. "Oh, I'm sorry" he said simply. "So, you don't have anyone else to look after you? Other relatives or friends perhaps?" Carrie sniffed before responding with "No, I don't have any other family. I never even had a friend in my life." She began to lightly sob while she said "Everyone here just enjoyed hurting me. No one ever loved me. I just wanted to get out of this place." While all of this was true, Carrie didn't reveal the other reason why she so badly wanted to leave Chamberlain.

The girl was being sought after by the local authorities for her actions at last night's prom. Will now was saddened by what Carrie had told him. "Oh dear. I see" was all he could say. For someone to never have even one friend in their life was simply dreadful. He wished there was something he could say or do to make her feel better. Then he finally thought of something. "Well, seeing as you haven't anyone to take you in, how would you feel about accompanying me back to my home. It's far away from Maine. I was just in the process of moving back there and you could stay at my place for as long as you'd like. I'm sure you'll find it preferable to living on the streets."

Carrie thought about what this young man just told her. She wasn't really sure if she could trust Will. On the other hand, she needed to leave Maine as soon as possible and he was offering her a way out. Not to mention a place to stay. So, after a minute of silence she said "Ok. Thank you" giving William the faintest of smiles. And with that, Carrie slowly climbed out of the box car and stood in front of him. "Alright then, glad that you'll be joining me." He then held out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you Carrie" he said. She carefully took his hand a shook it. "Nice to meet you too" the girl replied in a quiet voice, looking down shyly.

The two then started walking in the direction Will was originally headed before meeting Carrie. After going some ways along one of the tracks she asked "So, where do you live exactly?" Will glanced at her before saying "I actually live on a rather large island. It has many breathtaking sights as well as a magnificent railway that I happen to work on." Carrie looked at him for a moment then said "Well, what brought you to Chamberlain?" "Eh, I merely wished to see someplace new and experience life there for a time. What about you? Have you ever wanted to travel somewhere you've never been before?"

Carrie had remembered many times when she wished she was anywhere but her home in Maine. There were many locations in the outside world that she would've love to see and experience. Alas, her fanatically religious mother would always hold her back. "Ye-yeah" she answered sadly. The two kept on walking until they reached a concrete bridge with a railroad tunnel underneath it. Graffiti covered the sides of the tunnel's entrance and there were many piles of garbage scattered everywhere.

Will then stopped to get something out of his bag. Carrie watched him pull out a bronze colored railroad lantern, which confused her. Were they going to use this to see inside the tunnel? Didn't he already have a flashlight? "Ok Carrie" Will started "I should probably explain how we'll be getting to my island." This confused Carrie even more. Up until now, she had assumed they'd be taking a boat to get there, which made her a little nervous since she had never traveled anywhere by boat before. Will continued "now, I do hope you can keep an open mind because basically this lantern I've got here will allow us to get to our destination."

Carrie furrowed her brow a little while giving him a strange look. "I promise I'll explain everything once we arrive" he told her. The girl grew slightly wary, hoping this wasn't some sort of trick. She watched as will lit the lantern. "There we are. Now, shall we?" he said and gestured to the tunnel. The young man walked forward as the young girl followed cautiously behind. Both were soon deep inside the darkness of the tunnel with the lantern being the sole provider of any visibility. After a while, they spotted the end of the tunnel at last. Once the two emerged from the other end, Carrie was in for a surprise.

She was expecting them to come out from beneath the concrete bridge. Instead, she found that they had exited out of a rolling green hillside. The sun was still setting, but up ahead to the right of the tracks was a wide open field dotted with trees and patches of flowers. Carrie took all this in with wide eyes. They had somehow ended up in a completely different location. She would've enjoyed the scenery much more if she hadn't been as frightened at that moment.

"Wh-where are we?" she managed to ask. "Carrie, relax it's ok. We made it" Will said as she calmed down a bit while turning towards him. He then started to explain. "You see, this lantern isn't an ordinary lantern. It was enchanted long ago by unknown means. It can allow travel to other worlds when carried through railroad tunnels while lit. I received it from my father and he got it from my grandfather before him. It's also how I traveled to Chamberlain." Carrie stared down at the lantern. "That's-th-that's incredible" she finally breathed.

"Quite" said Will. "Now that the explanation is done, welcome to the Island of Sodor, Carrie" he told her as he gestured out to the field before them. "It's beautiful" she said with a smile. "Well, this is only a small part of it. There are many more wonderful sites all over the island that I'd like to show you" he said. "Let's get going. There's a station not far from here. I'll phone someone from there to pick us up and take us close to my house." So the two set off once again and after 20 minutes they finally reached a small train station.

"I'll be right back. You can make yourself comfortable inside or on one of the benches out here" he told her. "Thanks" she said and Will went inside to use the telephone and maybe catch up with the station master if he could. Carrie, in the meantime, walked over to one of the benches and sat down, removing her hood and letting the warm sun wash over her face. The girl reflected on the events of the past hour. Carrie would've never guessed that in her attempt to escape Chamberlain, she'd end up traveling to another world entirely. She was still trying to wrap her head around it.

The last time she was amazed by a supernatural concept like this was when she discovered she had telekinesis. Carrie was also relieved to be someplace where no one would know of her dark actions at the Ewan High Senior Prom. She started to become depressed once more after thinking about that event, letting out a sad sigh in the process. After a while, Will returned. "Sorry it took so long. I was having a chat with the station master an…are you alright?" he asked, noticing the saddened look on her face.

"Huh, uh um n-no I'm fine" she replied. "Well, I called up a friend of mine who should be here shortly to take us to my residence" said Will. "Ok" Carrie said in a low voice. The young man sat next to her. "So, what do you think of Sodor so far?" he asked. "It's very nice. It seems very peaceful. I-I just hope I can have a good life here" she said. "I hope you will. Like I said, feel free to stay at my place for as long you wish" Will said. "Thank you" Carrie replied. Just then, both heard the sound of an approaching train in the distance.

They got up and looked down the track. Carrie could make out more details as it got closer. It looked kind of small and had green paint. However, her eyes slowly grew wide with shock as she saw more of it. The train rolling into the station…had a face on its front. And it was looking right at them. It let two high-pitched whistles as it got nearer before it finally came to a stop next to them. Will knew this engine very well. "Hello Percy, it's good to see you again" he greeted cheerfully as he walked up to him. "Hello Will" said Percy happily "It's good to see you again too. Driver and I missed you very much. How were your travels?" "I only went to one place actually, but I saw and learned many different things that were quite extraordinary. I'll tell you and the other engines all about my stay later at Tidmouth Sheds. Oh, and I also met someone from there who decided to travel back to Sodor with me. Percy, I'd like you to meet Carrie" Will said, introducing the steam engine to the girl standing behind him.

"How do you do?" Percy greeted in a chipper voice. "Carrie, this is Percy. He's one of my closest friends and we both work together on the island's railway." Carrie just walked slowly back away from the two. She was getting more and more freaked out. The train was…talking to them. It was alive! This freaked her out so much that she unknowingly caused some of the station's benches and potted plants to slide across the platform a little, but no one took any notice of this. "Carrie, are you alright?" Will asked. He knew that there weren't any engines in her world like the ones in his and hoped she wouldn't be too frightened when Percy met her.

Unfortunately, this was not the case. Then Carrie instantly fainted and Will had to rush over and catch her before she landed on her back. "Oh dear!" exclaimed Percy at the sudden turn of events. "Is she alright?" he asked. "Uh yes, don't worry" as he carried the unconscious girl over to him. "It's just that she's never seen a steam engine quite like yourself before." This puzzled Percy for a moment. His driver then helped Will gently set Carrie down in the corner of Percy's cab.

"Ok, were ready to head back now" the young man said to the driver and they all set off. Looking back down at the girl, Will knew he'd have a lot more explaining to do once she woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark. Carrie couldn't see a thing and she didn't like that one bit. Then it began to get brighter and she could gradually see more around her, which was a relief. However, that relief was gone in an instant when she saw what was in front of her. Standing not too far away was Chris Hargensen, surrounded by her gang of Ultras as well as other female students. Carrie then noticed that she was back in the girl's locker room at Ewan High, laying on the floor and covered only by a wet and bloody towel. The girls slowly got closer and closer, repeatedly throwing tampons at her while cruelty chanting "Plug it up! Plug it up! Plug it up!" "No!" cried Carrie as she sobbed uncontrollably. Suddenly, everything became blurry for a few minutes and the girl found herself back in her old home and fully clothed.

Unfortunately, she was also in the grip of her insane mother, who was dragging her towards the dreaded 'prayer closet'. Carrie struggled desperately to escape, but it was no use. Then she was finally tossed inside and before she could rush out, Margaret shut the door and locked it quickly. "You pray little girl. Pray for forgiveness" the woman said through the door scornfully. Carrie frantically banged on the door, begging for her mother to let her out, but she wouldn't listen. The teen's surroundings once more became blurry and soon she was in another location.

To her horror, she had gone back to that terrible night at the Ewan High Senior Prom. She was covered from head to toe in pig's blood and a video that Chris had taken of Carrie's first period in the locker room was playing on both the large monitors for all to see. Suddenly, the blood-soaked teen heard a loud thud from the stage behind her. The bucket that had held the pig's blood over her head had been released and struck Carrie's prom date, Tommy Ross, right on the top of his head. She rushed back up to him while everyone else just stood where they were. When she reached him, Carrie discovered that it was too late. He was dead. "No" she said sadly. After a few minutes, the teen slowly rose back up and turned towards the crowd. Her sorrow was quickly being replaced by rage, which caused some of the blood on her arms to float in the air.

The crowd fearfully looked on as Carrie raised her arms, preparing to attack. Her pupils dilated. "Aaaagh!" she screamed as she sent a massive shockwave that hurled everyone and everything violently backwards. Stopping for a moment to observe the destruction around her, tears came into Carrie's eyes. How many more of these memories did she have to relive before it was all over? This was quickly answered when at that moment, she heard the loud whistle of a train, which snapped her out of her dream. Carrie instantly woke up and found herself lying on a couch…that was hovering two feet in the air. But not for long.

With a loud bang, the couch landed back on the floor, causing the girl to tumble off it and onto the rug underneath. The whistle that had woken her came from an engine that was passing close by. She looked up and quickly around, hoping no one had witnessed the floating couch she had been lying on. Fortunately, nobody saw it, though someone did hear it. Will hurried himself from his bedroom and into the living room where he had heard the noise come from. Once he arrived, he found Carrie lying next to his couch on her back. "Are you alright?" he asked as he helped the girl onto her feet. He figured she had rolled off the couch in her sleep. "Um, y-yeah. I'm ok" Carrie answered as she rubbed her arm that she landed on. Taking a closer look, the young teen saw that she was standing in a well-furnished living room.

Other than the couch in the center, there were two arm chairs positioned in two corners with a large window in between them. A small table sat against the opposite wall which held three framed photographs. There were also pictures hung about various parts of the four walls. A grandfather clock stood next to the living room's entryway and located in the opposite side was a fireplace. The curtains were lit and the room was lit by a lamp which stood by the table holding the pictures. "How are you feeling?" Will asked. Carrie rubbed her forehead as she winced. "Still a little tired. I don't really remember much before I went to sleep" she said. The young man cleared his throat before saying "Well, um, I was actually introducing you to one of my friends." He gave her a sheepish smile that confused her a little.

"You're sure you don't remember?" asked Will. Carrie looked away and thought back as hard as she could, trying to recall. Then it all came rushing back to her. More specifically, the little green train with…with the face. Her eyes widened quickly, and her head swung back to face Will. The girl's mouth hung open slightly in shock, but she tried her best to remain calm so nothing else in the room would go flying. "Not going to faint again are you?" asked Will in concern. Carrie shook her head slightly and said "Uh, umm, n-no no. I-I'm j-j-just fine." Will took note of her nervous stuttering. "Well" he began "why don't you have a seat while I make us some tea and then I'll tell you more about the engines of Sodor." "O-Ok" she answered, sitting back onto the couch while Will gave her a brief smile before heading to the kitchen to prepare the tea.

It wasn't long before the tea was ready. Carrie thought it was delicious and it did settle her nerves a little. After taking a sip of his tea, Will started speaking. "Now, I'm sure your wondering about…" "How are they alive?!" Carrie suddenly blurted out. She just had to know. Moving things with your mind and traveling to other worlds was one thing but trains that somehow had human faces was too bizzare even for her. Seeing the surprised look on Will's face made Carrie hang her head down in shame, fearing she had come off as rude. "I don't know exactly" he simply replied. "To be honest, I was a bit shocked to find there weren't any engines or cars or other machinery like the ones I know about in your world." Carrie looked back up at him in surprise. Other machinery? What else was alive in this world?! Will continued. "I was sure it would be strange for you to find engines that could speak just as it was strange for me to find engines that couldn't speak. Each of them has their own unique personality. There are some that are very hard working and pride themselves on it. And then there are some who are quite cheeky and enjoy playing tricks and being mischievous. But one thing's for certain, they all strive to be really useful engines" Will said with fondness in his voice.

"I see" replied Carrie before taking a sip of her tea. The idea of sentient trains was still a little unsettling for the telekinetic. She then said "I'm sorry I interrupted you." "Oh, don't worry. Apology accepted" said Will and he continued. "Anyway, the engine you met earlier at the station, his name is Percy. He and I work together on the island's railway. Specifically, I'm his fireman. He's a kind little engine who works hard, though he does complain occasionally. He also tends to act cheeky from time to time which lands him into trouble. And I can't begin to count the number of accidents he's been in" the young man chuckled. "No one's been hurt by them, fortunately. He just seems to have a knack for getting into them. He, his driver and I often have pleasant conversations after a hard day's work. I'm quite happy to count Percy as one of my close friends."

Carrie had listened intently to Will's description of the green engine. She grew more and more accepting of the fact that the man was basically friends with a talking train but at the same time more depressed. She never had a true friend, let alone a close friend, in her life and hearing about Will and Percy's friendship only reminded her of this sad reality. "I wish I had friend" Carrie thought. After the two finished the tea, Will told her "So tomorrow, if your up to it, you could accompany me to Tidmouth Sheds to get better acquainted with Percy and meet some of the other engines. I was planning on getting there a bit early so I could tell them all about my time in Chaimberlain before they had to head off to work. Tidmouth is where many of the engines turn in after their work is done for the day." Carrie considered this then said with a nod "Sure." "Great. I'll get you some fresh clothes to change into after you've had a shower. Lucky for you, I've got a spare bedroom. Although, I'm afraid I don't own any women's clothing. I'll give you one of my outfits to wear tomorrow instead."

"Ok. Thank you" said Carrie. After Will handed her a pair of his pajamas, she was directed towards his bathroom where she eagerly started showering. It felt very good to wash the dirt and dust out of her hair and off her body, finally feeling clean again. After drying off and getting dressed, Will lead Carrie to the spare bedroom. It had a small bed with a small table sitting to the left of it, with an alarm clock on top. To the right of the bed sat a chest of drawers and a tall lamp. A small window was on the wall opposite to the bedroom door. "Goodnight" Will told her. "Goodnight" said Carrie and the young man closed the door. She then climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep. Fortunately, she didn't have anymore bad dreams for the rest of the night. It was early the next morning when Will woke her. "Wake up Carrie" he said softly. The girl moaned and opened her eyes, blinking at the sun that had only just risen.

She got dressed into the clothes Will provided her: a small green sweater with grey pants black shoes. She then went into the kitchen, where Will was waiting with breakfast he prepared. Carrie saw that he was dressed in a uniform consisting of a blue button-up shirt, blue pants and a blue hat, though he took off the hat when he sat down to eat. "Good morning" he said. "Good morning" she responded. "Are you hungry? I've made enough for both of us. I hope you enjoy eggs with toast" Will asked. Carrie was famished. "Yes, that's fine. Thank you" she replied.

Once they both finished, the two left for Tidmouth sheds. The teen saw that Will's house was part of a small but cheerful looking neighborhood. "so, how long will it take to get to Tidmouth?" Carrie asked. "Not long. I live fairly close to it, so we'll be able to walk there" he responded. I thought I'd speak to Sir Topham Hatt about allowing you to travel with me and Percy on our work runs so you could see some of the sights as well as meet some of the other engines around the island." "Who?" she asked. "Oh, he's the man in charge of Sodor's entire railway. He's also known as the 'Fat Controller', though no one would dare call him that to his face" Will laughed. Carrie just raised her eyebrow in response.

After a short stroll, they soon reached a large shed with huge doors lined in the front. Both entered through a regular-sized door in the side and Carrie prepared herself to once more face these talking locomotives. They were met with the sight of seven colored steam engines who were talking amongst themselves. The smallest and closest one to them, Percy, then noticed the two. "good morning Will" he greeted. "Morning Percy" Will greeted back. "Any reason for your early arrival?" the engine asked. "Yes, I though I'd tell you and the other engines all about the trip I just returned from. But first, I'd like to introduce everyone here to Carrie."

"Hello again Carrie. I do hope you're feeling better and that you'll forgive me for scaring you at the station" said Percy. "Oh, ah n-no it's alright, uh, you didn't um do anything wrong. I'm-I'm fine. Nice to meet you" she told him. She still found it odd to converse with a talking train. "Ok Carrie, it's time you met the rest of the engines here" Will said, walking with her to face the rest of the shed's occupants. "Hello everyone, I'm back" the young man said announcing his presence to them all. He received many warm greetings in return like "Hello Will" and "Good to have you back Will" from the other engines. He then said "Now, your all probably wondering how my extended trip went. Before I get into that, though, I would like everyone to meet a friend I made before coming back home. She decided to travel back with me and will be staying on Sodor." He turned back to the girl and allowed her to introduce herself. Carrie glanced at Will for a minute. No one had ever used the term friend to describe her before.

The thing was, other than what he told her last night, she barely knew him. She was also certain he didn't really mean what he said. "He was probably just being nice" she thought sadly. In her mind, she didn't deserve to be anyone's friend. Carrie then turned towards the engines and nervously said "Hi. I, um, I'm Carrie. Carrie White." She ever so slightly lowered her head, letting her blonde hair slightly cover the sides of her face. The engines began to introduce themselves from right to left. "Hello Carrie" said a small blue engine in a cheerful voice. This one had the number one painted on his sides. "My name's Thomas. It's very nice to meet you. I hope you'll enjoy your time on the Island of Sodor." Carrie appreciated his warm welcome. However, the name Thomas made her briefly thing back to late prom king, Tommy Ross. This made her a little sad, but only for a second.

Next up were two large engines, one blue and the other green. They had much shorter funnels and had tenders attached to them. The blue one had the number four on his and the green one had the number three on his. "Good morning Carrie. It's a pleasure to meet you" said the blue engine. "My name is Gordon. I am the fastest engine on the island and I'm responsible for pulling the express" he stated proudly. "Oh" Carrie replied simply. This one seemed to think quite highly of himself. "Hello" said the green engine "my name's Henry. I don't often pull express coaches as often as Gordon does. Normally, I pull long lines of freight. Oh, and don't mind his boasting. He normally finds himself in trouble after he does so." Gordon gave him an annoyed look in response. Carrie smiled a little at this, thinking it funny.

Next were two smaller engines, though still bigger than Thomas and Percy. One was blue like Thomas and Gordon, but the other was red. The two also had tenders attached to them. The blue one had the number two on his while the red one had the number five on his. "Hello Carrie. It's nice to meet you. My name is Edward. I've worked for a long time here on the island's railway, so I know my way around quite well. If you ever need directions to anywhere on Sodor, don't hesitate to ask. I'd be delighted to help" he offered. "Thank you' said Carrie, nodding her head. "Why hello Carrie" said the red engine "I'm James. Pleasure to meet you. How do you like my red coat of paint? Doesn't it make me look splendid? You know, I'd go so far as to say anything would look splendid in red. Wouldn't you agree?" he asked.

"Um. I'm-I'm not sure" she said, remembering her own experience with that particular color. James frowned, but said nothing. Lastly, the girl looked at a green engine at the far left. He had a wider body and had the letters G, W and R on both of his sides. "Morning Carrie. My name is Montague, but everyone calls me Duck. Pleased to meet you. I'm a hard-working Great Western Engine." Gordon, Henry and James quietly groaned in annoyance at this. "Well, that's everyone here" Will spoke up after the introductions were done. "I'm sure your all eager to hear about my trip." "Yes, we are indeed" said Percy. For the next half-hour, Will told the engines about the small town of Chaimberlain, where he stayed, where he worked and the people he met. He also explained about the many marvelous things he discovered, such as digital technology like cell phones, tablets, computers and a gigantic database of information called the Internet.

All the engines listened intently with curiosity and amazement. "The Internet must be a wonderous place to visit" Percy thought to himself. Carrie just hoped Will hadn't come across the video of her incident in the locker room. Occasionally, she would let him know of certain areas of Chaimberlain that he wasn't aware of, but she mostly kept quiet throughout the conversation. Soon though, the other engine's drivers and firemen arrived. After Carrie had been introduced to them all, she thought she'd try to attempt to get to know Percy a little more. Once she reached him, the green engine looked down at her. "Hello" he said. "Hey" Carrie said in a small voice. So, um, how long have, uh, you worked with Will?" the girl asked. "Oh, ever since I first arrived on Sodor. He, driver and I do our best to complete our work everyday." "What kind of work do you do?" she asked. "Many kinds" Percy answered. "Some of it is quite easy like hauling mail cars, although some of it can be very tiresome like whenever I have to pull troublesome freight cars." Carrie had yet to see any of Sodor's freight cars. She wondered how bad they could actually be. Before long, Sir Topham Hatt arrived at Tidmouth Sheds. Carrie now saw why people called him the 'Fat controller'. Simply because he was quite fat. He also wore a large black top hat. "ah sir" Will called out to get his attention while Carrie over to him. "Good morning sir" the young man greeted him. "Good morning Will. Glad to have you back. How was your trip?" the Fat Controller asked.

"Very fascinating, thank you. I wanted you to meet someone I met during my stay. This is Carrie White. She wanted to come back with me and stay on Sodor." "Hello" said Carrie, giving Sir Topham Hatt a small wave. "How do you do young lady?" he said, tipping his hat and smiling at her. "Just fine. Thank you, sir" she replied. Will then asked him about taking Carrie along with him and Percy to see more of the island and its engines. "Hmm, I don't normally allow civilians to ride my engines during their assignments, but I suppose I'll allow it just this once" he told them. "Thank you very much sir" said Will. A few minutes later, all the engines were getting ready to receive their assignments. Carrie was being shown the inside of Percy's cab. She was intrigued by the various levers, gauges and valves positioned on the wall in front of her. The time then came for Sir Topham Hatt to assign Percy and his crew their duties for the day. "I need you to first take some empty freight cars to the coaling plant, then you must head to the China Clay Works to help out there for a while and lastly you will shunt a few passenger coaches at Knapford Station." "Yes sir" said Percy and pulled out of Tidmouth to complete his duties.

"Well, off we go" Will said to Carrie. After the empty cars were coupled up to the little engine, they were soon chuffing along the main line. She watched Will busily shovel coal into the fire box before turning her attention outside the window, her hair flowing out behind her in the wind. The sites were truly breathtaking. Carrie saw many green fields, small villages, a shimmering blue lake and even an old castle. She was very much enjoying the trip. After a while, they finally reached their destination. The girl could see more freight cars, sheds, and coal dispensers positioned all across the area. At one of the dispensers, a line of cars were being filled with coal by two black steam engines, one coupled to the front of the line while the other was coupled to the back. One had the number nine on his tender and the other had the number ten.

"Good morning Donald, good morning Douglas" said Percy and Will. "Aye, good morning to ya both" Donald greeted in his Scottish accent as he rolled backwards to fill another car with coal. "I see, Will, ya finally made it back from your trip. How was it?" Douglas asked from the back of the line. "Oh, it was quite interesting. I'll tell you two more about it later. In the meantime, I'd like you to meet someone I brought back from where I stayed. Say hello here to Carrie" Will said, introducing the girl beside him. "Pleasure to meet ya lass" said Donald. "Aye, pleasure to meet ya indeed" Douglas said. "Carrie, this is Donald and Douglas, twin Scottish engines from the mainland" the young man told her. "How do ya fancy Sodor so far Carrie?" "It's very beautiful and it's nice to meet both of you" she responded. "Well, me and Donald hope ya have a great time on the island, isn't that right laddy?" Douglas said to his twin.

"Aye, that we do" answered Donald. They rolled backwards one more time to fill the last car. But, somehow, they managed to roll too far back and Donald stopped directly under the chute. Coal was quickly dumped all over his boiler and spilled a little into his cab as well. Percy and Will laughed at his predicament. The only one who didn't was Carrie. The situation reminded her of when she was covered in pig's blood. Donald was very cross. "Douglas!" he shouted, coughing and spluttering because of some coal that had gotten in his face. "What are ya doin? Ya pulled me too far back!" "I did not!" Douglas shouted back. "Ya justed backed up too fast!" "No, I didn't, ya pulled me!" "Did not!" "Did to!" "Did not!" "Did to!" Will sighed, shaking his head. "Well, this could go on for some time" he remarked. Carrie looked on in slight amusement at the quarreling twins.

"They often get into arguments like this" Will told her. "But they'll make up in no time." After delivering his freight cars, Percy head towards the China Clay Works. Once they got there, Will was called over by a couple of workmen. They also welcomed him back and asked him about his trip. Will also introduced them to Carrie and she was kindly greeted. While they conversed, she decided to take a short stroll to get a better look at the place. The girl stopped in front a line of cars filled with china clay, unaware that she was being watched. Not too far off, two small yellow engines were observing Carrie, wondering who she was.

"Look Ben" said one. "who's that over there?" "I don't know Bill" said the other. "Perhaps she's a newcomer on the island" Bill said. "And if that's the case, we should give her a 'proper' welcome" he told his twin with a mischievous gleam in his eye. "Yes, we should indeed" agreed Ben, snickering. The two then puffed over to her. Once they were close, Bill rolled forward while Ben hung back behind some cars. The engine quietly came up to her right. "Hello there" he said innocently. Carrie jumped and spun around, startled by the presence of a small yellow train. "Oh! Uh, um h-hi. I didn't- I didn't see you there" she managed to say. "Well, it's nice to meet you. What's your name?" "Carrie. Wha-" but before she could ask for his name, Bill quickly rolled back and out of sight, which confused the young teen.

Ben had listened to their little chat and took his cue to roll up to her on the other side of the cars. "so, are you new here on Sodor?" Ben asked. Carrie looked back the other way, wondering how this engine could've gotten on the other side so fast. "Um, ye-yeah I am. But I was just gonna ask what your-" Before she finished though, Ben sped away backwards until he too was out of sight. Instantly, Bill reappeared on the other side of the cars. "You know, there are a lot of things to do and see on the island" he said. Carrie jerked back to her right, her forehead scrunched in confusion. "Why do you keep-" and like that, he once again rolled away. This started to get on her nerves.

Looking in the direction Bill had gone, she didn't notice Ben reappear on the other side. "Maybe I could take you on a tour sometime" he said cheerfully and puffed away as fast as he could while Carrie turned to face him. "No wait" she called out and tried to run after him. But he disappeared before she could catch him. The girl let out a frustrated sigh in response and walked back to where she was standing. What was his deal? The two engines then crept up beside her and took her by surprise. "Welcome to Sodor Carrie!" they both shouted. "Aaaah!" she screamed and fell straight on her rear. This also caused her telekinetic powers to lash out. Without warning, the twin's front ends were launched high into the air and each landed back onto the rails with a loud clang. Bill and Ben's eyes spun around before looking at one another in shock. "Cinders and ashes!" cried Bill. "Wh-what just happened?!" Ben asked. Carrie got up, nervously glancing at them and hoping they wouldn't figure out that she was responsible.

Just then, a long green diesel rolled its way up to them to find out what the commotion was. "Bill and Ben, whatever is going on? Your not up to any tricks are you?" Upon seeing their surpised expressions, he became just slightly concerned. "What's gotten into you two?" he asked. "W-we-we think that there might be a-a g-ghost around here!" Bill stammered. "Yes" Ben said. "it-it tossed us up in the air and-" "Rubbish!" interrupted the diesel, thinking they were up to their old games. "There's no such thing as ghosts. Don't you both have shunting to do? Go on, get to it. I won't have you fooling around especially in front of visitors" he finished, referring to Carrie. She was relieved that she hadn't been found out. The twins hurried away to finish their work. "I do apologize if those two misbehaved in any way. They don't mean any harm, though they can be quite maddening at times" said the diesel. "No no, it's ok" Carrie told him.

"Well, my name is Boco. I sometimes work here at the China Clay Works." "My, um, name is Carrie White" she said. "Glad to make your acquaintance Carrie" replied Boco. Later, Carrie met back up with Percy and Will and told them about her run in with Bill and Ben, minus the part where she lifted the two up with her powers. "Those two jokers always enjoy messing with others" Will said, rolling his eyes "even if it does land them in trouble." For the rest of the afternoon, Percy helped the other engines shunt lines of freight cars filled with china clay. It was evening by the time he was finished and soon headed over to Knapford Station to shunt passenger coaches.

The sky was a slight shade of pink as the sun started to set. As they arrived at Knapford, Carrie could see that the station was largely empty. Percy went straight to work and before he was finished, a square wooden engine rolled up beside him. "Evening Percy" he said. "Good evening Toby" Percy greeted back. "These coaches are nearly ready to be filled with passengers." "Glad to hear it" said Toby. He then saw Will in the engine's cab along with a girl he didn't recognize. "Hello Will. Glad to see your back. I hope your trip went well for you." "It did, thank you" the man said. "Who is your friend?" asked Toby.

"This is Carrie White. She wished to come back with me and live on Sodor." "How do you do, Carrie?" the tram engine greeted. "I'm doing well, thank you Toby. It's nice to me you." The group then heard a loud diesel horn coming from up ahead on the other track and looked to see who it was. For a split-second, Carrie thought it was Boco, but she then saw that this train had a feminine face as well as yellow lines and many more windows along its sides. "Look at you with those dusty old passenger coaches" she softly chuckled at Percy while coming to a stop. "Lucky for me, I don't have to pull those things around. I can carry passengers all on my own."

"Hello to you too Daisy" said Toby with slight sarcasm. "I see that you've returned from that trip of yours Will" she said, looking at the young fireman. "It wasn't too dull I hope?" "Actually, I found it fascinating" he told her. "and who might the young lady be?" Daisy asked. "My name is Carrie White" the teen said introducing herself. "Well, nice to meet you Carrie. My name is Daisy. I'm the latest diesel railcar. I have excellent swerve and I'm highly sprung" she stated with pride. Carrie found her mannerisms similar to those of the late Ultras, which was a little uncomfortable for the telekinetic.

Percy was finally finished with his work when crowds of people began to fill the station purchase their tickets and await their trains. It was night time and the stars were all out when Percy made his way back to Tidmouth Sheds. "So, Carrie, how did you like your first day on the Island of Sodor?" Will asked her. "It was wonderful" she said with a smile. "Good. I hope to show you more of it as time goes on" he responded. Once they returned to the sheds, Percy settled in for a good night's sleep. "Goodnight Will. Goodnight Carrie" said Percy. "Goodnight Percy. Hope you have pleasant dreams" Will told him. "Goodnight" said Carrie. "Thank you for taking me along for the ride." "Oh, it was my pleasure" said the engine before letting out a yawn and drifting off to sleep. Both Will and Carrie then left for home to have dinner and get some sleep themselves. The girl felt happy for the first time since that awful night at the prom.


End file.
